Alva and Loki
by K.C Diehl
Summary: Alva lived a normal life in a normal city. Going day to day focusing in her art. Nothing exciting every really happened to her until one day in a café, she met a mischief maker. (Post Thor up to The Avengers possibly ending at Thor the Dark World.) LokixOC Rated M to be safe
1. Chapter 1

"Giving into temptation was something I did not expected to do today; but I can full heartedly say I would do it again."

**Alva lived a normal life in a normal city. Going day to day focusing in her art. Nothing exciting every really happened to her until one day in a café, she met a mischief maker. (Post Thor up to The Avengers possibly ending at Thor the Dark World.)**

_**Author Note... I had to go back and fix the sentence where Alva talks about here parents to better help with the connection to the 2nd chapter **_

* * *

The day started out like any normal day: woke up, brushed my teeth, got dressed, did my hair, and make-up just some black eyeliner and mascara then I went about my day. After being done with all that I grabbed my bag and left my studio apartment. Walking down the busy street of New York City observing the people around me like do every day I made my way to my favorite café. It was small and artsy it often got a vast array of customers.

I sat in the back corner facing the front door, it was my favorite spot where I could people watch for hours on end. Pulling my sketch pad from my bag along with my pencils I began to observe the people around me until I found someone worth drawing. It didn't take long for my eyes to fall on a pale man with black hair seated a few tables away from me. His black curly hair was brushed back out of his face but still held the look of a wild mane. His eyes downcast into a book whose title I couldn't make out; this angle really brought out his cheek bones, they almost appeared to be chiseled by a renaissance master. His right hand rested at his mouth in a loose fist while his left held the book in long fingers. He would turn the page every few moments. What he wore is what really threw me for a loop: a nice dark forest green button down shirt with black slacks is not something that is normally found in this part of downtown. Though his sleeves were rolled up to forearms and the shirt unbuttoned he still was out of place.

_'Fast reader'_ I thought to myself as I brought pencil to pad. I didn't know what it was about this man that made me so drawn to him but I knew I had to capture this moment it was breath taking to me. He reminded me a lot of myself, he was able to focus on something so intently and shut the outside world off.

I don't know how long I was sketching him; I was to focus on catching every detail about the mystery man. I was forced from my thoughts when I noticed someone sit down at the chair opposite me. I looked up from my drawing into deep green eyes with a swirl of yellow. It was the man with the book I had been drawing. "You have been staring at me for the past two hours and I must know what is it you find so interesting?" His smooth and clear voice with a slight British accent.

"I'm an artist… I draw things that I find interesting… I found you interesting, the way you immersed yourself into the book." I force out not trying to sound nervous.

"May I see?" He asked me with a smirk pulling to his lips. I only nod and hand him the drawing. He stared at it for a moment. "This is quite good."

"Thank you." I paused and smiled "I am Signy by the way. I know it's a little strange but my parents were from Sweden but I normally go by middle name Alva."

"A pleasure to meet you Alva." He handed my drawing back to me. "We seem to have some things in common." He smiled and extended his hand "I am Loki."

* * *

**_Thank you for reading my first chapter. I'm new to writing fanfiction so bare with me please. Constructive criticism accepted but please no flames._**

**_\- I plan to try to update at least once a week-_**


	2. Chapter 2

**_Author note- Some harsh language and mildly graphic scenes are in this chapter **_**

"The god of mischief. I like it." I smiled at him. "Do you happen to have a brother named Thor?" I asked leaning in, resting my arms on the table, while placing my drawing pad to the side. Loki noticeable stiffened at comment, _'Shit did I already screw up.' _

He took a minute to respond after letting out an exuberated sigh. "I do, but it's ah a sore subject."

"Oh, I'm sorry I didn't mea-" He raised a hand to stop my apology.

"It's quite alright darling. It's in the past I am working on focusing on my future." Loki smirked leaning forward. "I have big plans."

"Oh?" I said questionably.

"Yes, but let's worry about that later: I would like to learn more about my dear."

"What would you like know?"

"Everything."

I don't know what compelled me to tell this complete stranger my life story, but I did so without a passing thought. "Well I'm twenty-three. I just graduated from college with a masters in studio art, obviously." I said nodding to my drawing pad. "Uh I went to a boarding school a little ways from here in Salem Center. And my family uh well they were pretty much non-existent: I was orphaned age, I had a few foster families here and there until I went to the boarding school. The students and faculty there were the closest thing to a real family." I finished my eyes down casted absent mindedly drawing an 'X' on the table. Shaking my head to clear my thoughts. "So what about you tell me about yourself?"

"Well I for starters I am not from around." Loki started.

"I gathered that, your accent kinda gave it away." I smiled at him.

Loki gave a small laugh, "Yes I believe it would. I had a very private education, my father was a very wealthy man and wanted only the best for his children. It was recently reviled that to me that I was adopted and there was a family fall out to say the least. Some things were said and now I'm here." By the time he was finished speaking his tone changed from somewhat happy to bitter.

"Oh I'm sorry to hear that… It must be hard." I smiled as reassuringly.

"I am dealing with it." Loki leaned back in his chair, and glanced back at the clock that was on the wall behind the register: it was seven thirty the café would be closing soon, the two employees were starting to clean the tables and turning up the chairs. With a sigh he ran his through his hair. "It seems that we may be over staying our welcome. Shall I walk you out?" Loki asked standing up book in hand.

"Yeah, that would be nice." I smiled grabbing my bag and shoving my drawing pad and pencils in as I stood up. I was about leave some cash on the table but Loki stopped my again with a raised hand, and he deposited some cash next to the empty coffee cup that had long been for gotten. We walked together out of the café some of the employees waving bye to me.

"You seem to be a favorite here." Loki inclined he his head to the workers as he opened the door for me.

I smiled a shyly at him. "We share some similar backgrounds." I said not really wanting to go farther into my background.

"Which way are you going my dear?" Loki inquired.

"Down that way a couple of blocks." I said pointing up the street where the streetlamps were turning on. I turned back to him with a small smile, "It was very nice to meet you Loki. But I really think I should be getting home, I hadn't realized how late it's gotten."

"It was a pleasure to meet you darling." He looked down at me and smiled. That is when I really took in his height, yes admittedly I was all of five three, he stood easily a foot taller than me. "If I may so inclined to ask I would like to see you again?" Loki took my hand in his and kissed my knuckles.

I blushed redder than my hair. "I would like that very much."

"Excellent! I would be more than willing to walk you home as well Alva." He released my hand.

"You don't have to do that I'm sure you're a busy man."

"A young lady should not walk alone at night you never know what sort of dangers are lurking about."

"I can take care of myself, been doing it all my life."

"Ah but that's the thing darling Alva you shouldn't have to. I would also like to know where to call on you so we can meet again."

"Ah alright." _'He really is living up to his name sake.'_ We began walking down the street in a comfortable silence. It was a nice night not to cold but not to warm. We were about half way back to my apartment when we approached by a group of men that I knew all too well. It was James, who happened to be my ex, and his two of wannabe thugs. And I mentally cringed I did not need this today.

"I wouldn't be hanging around this trash if I were you man, she's a real freak." James began as he and his goons blocked our path "Has she told you what the fuck she is yet? I bet she hasn't. She didn't fucking tell me I had to find out." He spat at my feet, soiling the boots I just bought. I glanced up at Loki trying to figure out what he was feeling about this situation. "She is a mutant bitch!" James stepped forward ready to grab me, but before he could even touch me Loki grabbed his wrist.

"I would not be doing that if were you?" Loki spoke menacingly and with a squeeze of his hand snapped James' wrist. The moment James let out screech of anger one of men pulled at a gun and aimed it at Loki. That is when my instincts took affect a more primal side I had been suppressing ever since the incident at school.

It all seemed to go in slow motion but I knew it was only a matter of milliseconds. I closed my eyes took a deep breath in and released it. My eyes snapping open now possessing a silver glow that showed whenever I released the power inside of me. I reached into the mind of the man with the gun and with the simple command, _**'Kill yourself' **_the gun was turned and pressed to his temple. A blank gaze mouth slightly slacked a common look for those whose minds I've infiltrated. My eyes shot to the man to the left I reached out with my mind, feeling a force that was exhilarating and terrifying all at the same time run through my body, and I grabbed his body and crushed his wind pipe without a second thought. I was tired if their threats, their harassment but most of all I was tired of James. Lastly my gaze fell upon James his eyes opened wide, terrified because what he saw before was mere child's play to what I truly have control over. "James… James, James… Sweet, stupid, pathetic excuse for a man." I spoke in a sickly sing-song voice. "I'm not going to kill you James… Death is too nice for you. I am going to fry that tiny raisin you call a brain." I reached forward and traced my fingertips across his forehead barely touching the sweat ridden skin. The moment I pulled away he crumbled to the ground drooling at the mouth. I closed my eyes once more, my mind reaching out to anyone who would have saw this event and I erased what had transpired; while setting up a temporary illusion. Opening my eyes again I felt my knees give way. It had been a long time since I willing used my powers, they were vary taxing. I was not expecting Loki to brace my fall and support me as righted myself. I was afraid to even look at him. _'I'm surprised he hasn't ran away screaming yet.'_

"Now I knew there was something special about you." Loki tilted my chin upwards to look at him. "You Midgardians are full of surprises." I looked at him confused. I was still in his arms as he moved us into anally nearby.

"Midgardians?" I questioned.

"Ah yes, let me properly introduce myself. I am Loki of Asgard. And I require your assistance." Before I could even speak I saw his hand now reach to my temple and he spoke "_Sleep_." With that one word my eyes became heavy and I can only recall falling followed by being lifted up, and lastly I heard what sounded like a zap. Then nothingness.


	3. Chapter 3

I woke in a haze, my body heavy: My limbs felt like they weighed a ton and they were numb. Rolling over on my side took a great amount of effort. _'What did he do?' _I asked myself. My hand touched something soft when I was on my side. It felt silky, my eyes opened slightly _'A sheet?'_ Finally finding the energy to prop myself up and was finally able to look at my surroundings through blurry eyes. I could make out very little but I was in some sort of bedroom. I was in a large bed it was soft and emerald sheets rested over my body. Next to the bed was a dark ebony night stand with a lamp that emitted a soft golden glow. As my eyes adjusted from the sleep and burliness I could take in the vast room a large window with thick curtains was parallel to the foot of the bed. Finding the strength to sit up the silk sheets pooled at my waist. That's when I noticed was no longer in my clothes but a dark green long sleeve V-neck shirt was about two sizes too big. _'It is defintly a man's shirt.' _ I thought as I examined the shirt.

I heard a door creek open to my right. "Good you are awake. I thought I may have over done the sleep spell." It was Loki, except he was wearing different clothes, if you could call them that. He was wearing a green shirt that looked like the one I was wearing; his pants were dark green almost black and fit is body impeccably. Over the shirt and pants he wore dark leather armor with gold accents. It was certainly strange to see him this way but yet it seemed right.

"What did you? How are you…?" My sentences came out broken I was confused and my mind still felt hazy.

"To answer your first question, I merely put you under a sleeping spell on you. As for your second, I am Loki of Asgard." He bowed his head in a very cordial way. "And to answer the question you have yet to ask, you my dear are here because you have proven useful to me." Loki strode across the room and sat at the foot of the bed which sank under his weight.

"Useful how?" I questioned.

"While my darling Alva, because of that unique gift you have." Loki responded with a smirk. "I have come here with glorious purpose. And I would like you to assist me in that purpose." Leaning closer to me.

"What exactly is your purpose?"

"Why, to rule this world and everything in it, of course." Loki stood with a flourish and mad his way to the curtains and flung them open to revel a large window that over looked a vast city landscape that I didn't recognize.

"Where are we?" I asked looking around him.

"Germany!" He turned to me and walked over to me extending his hand to me.

"Why would I help you?" I spat. "You took me half-way across the world, changed my clothes, knocked me out…" Loki cut me off with a stern glare.

"Yes, I took you across the world but for a purpose and as for clothes you can rest assured your virtue is still intact I did not see a thing, I used my magic." A soft golden glow emitted from his body and the leather armor he wore disappeared. My eyes widen, "See… Now take my hand I have some things I wish to show you." He extended his hand again. "Take my hand Alva."

I stared at it for a moment expecting something to happen. I slowly reached for his hand when our fingers touched I felt a surge of energy run through me almost like ice: I pulled back immediately "What was that!?" I recoiled.

"Exactly what I wanted to show you. That right there is our energies converging on each other." Loki took the spot next me. "You see I knew there was something special about you when you sat down in that café."

"I'm nothing special." I shook my head. "I've always been a freak! You heard what James said! You saw what I did back there. I…I…" I started to panic. My breathing became labored and everything was closing in on me.

"Alva calm down." Loki placed his hands on the side of my head. "You need to calm down." His voice was hypnotic as he continued to repeat those sentences. It took a good five minutes for me to fully calm down. "That's it sweet girl." Loki ran his hands through my fiery red hair. "You are no _freak!_" He spat the last word. "You are a goddess among these lesser beings. You need to learn to use your gifts to release your full potential."

"I've already learned how to…" I began.

"That school taught nothing but to suppress your abilities. I know about that school." He began.

"How?"

"I have my resources. You left that school after an accident where you destroyed part of the school. They judged you, scolded you for something you had little control over. They told you that you were dangerous, they were right. But instead of teaching you how to properly use your powers they taught you to suppress it, to fear it where you should have embraced it."

"The professor said I should never use my powers, that I could hurt people." I looked away from him. He was right though. I was recalling the fear in the eyes of all the students' even Logan and the professor when I woke up from one of the trance.

"You could hurt more people by not learning control. If you bottle everything up it will burst and you will not be able to stop it." Loki made me look at him. "I will teach you to control these gifts of yours." He stood up from the bed and looked down at me, "And all I ask of you, is to assist me in my mission." Loki extended his hand to me once more and this time I took it.


	4. Chapter 4

**I apologize for the late update and how this chapter is shorter than the last. Chapter five will be longer I promise and we'll learn more about who Alva really is. **

* * *

Loki was similar to the Professor in some ways at least when it came to teaching me to learn to control my powers. On the first day of training he told me to think of my powers as an extension of myself: To visualize myself reaching across the room. Loki had brought me to a large spacious room that was across the hall from the bedroom I had woken up in. The room was barren except for a table with a few items; a cup, book, and vase.

"You have an exceptional gift my dear." Loki began, "Which never should have been shackled. From what I witnessed the other day with those parasites you displayed very powerful forms of telepathy and telekinesis, is that correct?" I nodded. "I would like to start with your telekinesis today." Loki stood behind me and placed his hand on my shoulders positioning me parallel to the table. "I want you to bring the cup over here. Simple enough."

"Ok." My eyes focused on the cup and I reached out with my mind to grab it and nothing happened. I sighed and tried again; this time I reached out with my hand to help visualize bringing the cup to me. Still nothing. I tried once more this time focusing harder on the task; which resulted in a shooting pain through my head that made me fall to the ground. Clutching my hands to my head I let out a groan.

Loki was by my side, I hadn't even noticed he placed his hand on my temples. His fingers were so light ghosting over with a touch. "It seems your Professor has placed mental blocks over you powers that appear to only have a bypass when you are danger." Loki had a displeasing look on his face.

My eyes widened at this. _'He did what?!' _ I thought, is that why they were so willing to let me leave? Come to think of it that whole week is vague, like a fog.

"What are you thinking Alva?" Loki asked me. "Are you trying to recall memories to find them tampered with?"

"How did-?"

"Know? I'm am also gifted with many gifts as well, I have an affinity for magic. And with that I have learned telepathy to an extent; though my dear I will never compare to your full potential. Now come we must remove the blocks to continue your train without adverse effects." Loki stood extending his hand to me help me up. Letting go of my hand he made his way to the door to the hallway I followed closely behind. Entering the hallway I took note of the how long and dark it was almost like a tunnel and every couple of yards there were what looked like armed guards. "They are instructed to not bother you Alva, do not worry." He is really on point with what I'm thinking. We entered the bedroom and he instructed me to lay on the bed with my head at the foot as he pulled up a chair.

Before sitting down I had to ask. "What are you going to do?"

"I am going to assist you in taking down these mental barriers. I am, not as I stated earlier, that strong of a telepath but you are… The paths in your head are just not visible I will be assisting you to find them and in a way debris them." Sitting down he gestured to the space before, "Shall we begin." I nodded my head and laid down as he instructed. "For this to work." Loki began in a soft soothing voice, "You are going to have to trust me. Or else you could wind up trapped in your own mind."

I stared up at him, looking into his deep emerald eyes with flakes of gold. "I trust you."

"Perfect." Loki placed his fingers lightly on my temples something the Professor used to down back at the institute. I felt a slight panic as this action brought back memories from that time. "Relax Alva, I am not like those who tried to control you." He pulled away from me and stared into my eyes trying to reassure me everything was going to be fine.

"I know… I know it just brings back bad memories." I whispered looking up into his eyes.

He smirked down at me, "I know…" Was all he said. "Now close your eyes. Let me into your mind." He placed his fingers lightly on my temples once more.

I did what Loki asked and shut my eyes. Letting out breath I wasn't even aware I was holding. I allowed him into my mind.


	5. Chapter 5

_**I am sorry it has taken so long to update. I will try to up date more often but it is the end of the semester so it may not be until after exams in the first week of May. I am going to try to get at least one more chapter for my True Blood "Sometimes You Need a Little Magic in Your Life." and my Vikings "A Gift From the Gods." With in the next two weeks. Once again sorry for the delay once school is over for the semester it will be easier to up date.**_

_**Enjoy and please review (no harsh flames please only constructive **_**_criticism.) _**

* * *

When I opened my eyes I was met with my old bedroom at the institute. I shared it with two other mutants, Kitty and Rouge _'Complete opposites those two.'_ I looked around the room to find it empty except for the furniture. I moved towards my bed and traced my fingers along the covers lightly fearing that it was all an illusion.

"It is," Came Loki's voice I turned and found him leaning against the window. "An illusion that is but rooted in your memory so it feels real because have actually experienced it before." My mouth just formed an O in response. "Now I must warn you that everything here is just as dangerous as it is in the real world, if you let it. Do not let your mind wonder or let it get the better of you. You Alva are in control of this world it is your creation. I am here to guide you and keep you tethered."

I nodded letting him know that I understood what he was saying. "So what are we going to do exactly?"

"The mind works in layers. I assuming this building has many floors?" I nodded to his in response to his question. "Then we must work are way down to the bottom floor. We are currently in what would be your conscious we need to get to your subconscious that is where the blocks on your powers lay." Loki then gestured to the door "Whenever you are ready dear Alva."

I went to the door and gripped the metal handle in my hand it was cold to the touch; almost freezing. Turning the nob the door opened with easy, peering into the hallway I found it empty. Stepping out with Loki following close behind, I began down the hallway. "So we need to get to the bottom floor? That's where my subconscious is right?"

"That is correct."

"And so long as I keep my mind calm and clear nothing should bother us."

"That is to be determined. I do not know what sort of barriers this Professor of yours has instilled in your mind." Loki warned.

"Ok… well if we want to get to the bottom we need the elevator." I turned down the familiar hallway I had seen so many of the X-men disappear in. Running my hand along the wall I was trying to find the secret door.

"What are you doing?" Loki looked quizzically at me.

"Somewhere on this wall is a secret door." I didn't really give much more information than that as my fingers glided across the wall. "Uh-HA found it." I exclaimed as I found the seal to the door. Pushing on the secret panel I was greeted with the white light of the elevator.

"You seem to intrigue more and more with every turn." Loki smirked down at me before entering the bright elevator. "Shall we… The sooner we are done here, the sooner I train you, and the sooner I can complete my mission." Entering the elevator I pressed the down button. Loki and I stood in a comfortable silence as we descended to the lower floors. The mansion was big to begin with not including the several sub levels.

As we approached the third sublevel the elevator came to an abrupt halt and the lights flickered till they were out. Feeling the wall I tried to find the buttons but I couldn't I was just met with smooth metal. And that was when I realized what type of mental blocks the Professor put up. "Loki…?" I whispered I was not prepared for this. "I know what challenges await us." I took a pause to try to steady my breathing and remember what he said. "The Professor… the blocks he put up… aren't just blocks like barriers… they are my fears." I slid down to the ground the goal of stay calm was becoming a fleeting thought.

"Alva." Loki called my name it was soft and calming. "I need you to focus. This Professor of yours is a coward to use your own fears against you." Loki somehow found my hand in the darkness. "But I am here to help you." I nodded even though he probably couldn't really see me. "Now these are your fears but they are also just tricks of the mind. Overcome your fear and you will be able to dispel these illusions. Your mind can only hurt you if you let it."

"Ok-ok I got this." I muttered gripping his hand. "It's my mind and I control what happens in it. Not anyone else." Using the wall for support I push myself up. Closing my eyes I tried to concentrate _'It is just a room and it can't hurt me.'_ I try to image the light coming back on. I peaked one eye open to find the lights had returned and Loki had an arrogant smirk on his face.

"Well done but it seems you have only solved half the problem."

'_That's right the elevator was still stopped.'_ I thought of the elevator moving again and after a moment it begin to descend. As we approached the fifth sublevel water began pouring in from the crack in the door. "Shit!" I exclaimed stepping back to the corner quickly. The small room was filling rapidly with frigid water. In seconds the water was up to my waist.

"Alva!" Loki yelled. "Clam your mind. This is not real and you know that!"

'_Right… I can't let myself be fooled.' _I thought as the water reached my neck and swamped over my head _'I control my mind this isn't real. If I want to breathe I can breathe.' _I quieted my and breathed tin through my nose; I was only met with air. When I opened my eyes the water was gone.

"Well done." Loki boasted. "You are a natural, hardly need my help at all."

The doors finally opened up to a steal hallway with bright white light. "This is where the med-bay and danger room are."

"Danger room?" Loki questioned as he followed closely behind me.

"Uh it's a training room… It stimulates battle scenarios." Pausing I stopped walking and looked around. "I have no idea where we need to go now." I looked up at Loki.

"We are right where we need to be." As Loki spoke the hallway around is began to shift. "Alva I need you to listen closely; you are about to be faced with visions of your past, I need you to remember that they are just visions. If you let them control you they will trap you here and I will not be able to bring you back." When he finished I found we we're in darkness and he began to fade away. "Remember Alva you are in control of your mind no one else." With that last statement Loki faded into the darkness and I was left alone.

Not even a minute had passed until I was bombarded with images of my past. Images of my foster homes flashed before me all the bad and none of the good. Images of my last foster home were what hit me the hardest.

Tim and Molly were by far the worst I ever stated with. I had homes that didn't care for me but they were never abusive. Images of the night Tim came into my room were pulsating before me. It started out with him just watching me as I slept but each night brought him closer to my prepubescent body.

**Tim entered my room like he did every night… except this night was different. I heard Tim lock the door with a deafening click and I bit my lip, he never locked the door. His footsteps where almost nonexistent but to me they sounded like an earthquake. I pulled the sheets closer to my chin trying to block him out. But all that failed when I felt the dip in my bed and his large rough hand touch my leg. And he just sat there unmoving for a long time. I didn't move, I thought if I stayed still he would leave. I thought for moment that it worked when I felt his weight leave my side but terror stuck as I heard the sliding of his leather belt and the sound of the zipper. Tears burned my eyes I knew what was next. My blankets were ripped away from me; my safety was gone. The air was ice cold as I looked at him and all he spoke to be was one phrase that still haunts me. "Happy Birthday little girl." **

**He was on me in seconds bounding my wrist in his harsh leather belt that he used for punishing. I screamed for help but Tim quickly shut me up with a firm slap to the face. "You make any sound and I'll snap your neck." For emphasis he gave my throat a good squeeze. **

**I felt his hands travel my body. I tried to fight him off but he was bigger than me I just turned thirteen. His callused hand made its way under my pajama shorts and that's was when everything went black. **

**I woke hours later to find Tim across the room unrecognizable. He had clawed his face off. **

That was my first episode that led me to going to a mental institution until the Professor. The Professor had seemed kind at first and caring he and the others made me feel safe until I overheard them one night.

"**She is too dangerous!" Scott yelled, "She has absolutely no control over her powers."**

"**Scott calm down she's just a child… she's scared." Jean tried to calm him.**

"**Jean is right Scott. Alva has a great deal over power. Like none I have ever seen before. She has great potential." I heard the Professor explain. **

"**It has been FIVE YEARS and she still has no control over what she can do… DID you not see the danger room today? Everything is destroyed because she was 'scared'" I could hear the air quotes in even if I couldn't see him from my hiding spot. "She's been reading other people's minds too. Getting information knowing things she shouldn't"**

"**That is a problem… but like I said she has a lot of power that will take a long time to master. You yourself have yet to fully master your powers. I am sure if you worked hard you wouldn't need glasses to hide your eyes… though it may take years." The Professor said smugly.**

**The next day I went to the Professor to tell him I was leaving. But I was stopped and forced into having on last session with him.**

'_And these were the results.' _ I thought as everything went dark once more.

I was tired of being here. I just wanted to wake up. I wanted out of my own mind, I wanted my powers back. I just wanted to be done. I stomped my foot even if there was no ground right now. All of a sudden I felt a rush of air and blinding light engulf me. I flung forward closing my eyes at the brightness. When I opened them again I was staring at the familiar bed spread I had spent the past week in.

"Welcome back." I was greeted by Loki's smooth voice. "You finished earlier than I thought you would I am impressed."

I looked around till I found the window it was dark out it was light when we started. "How long was i…" my throat was dry and it hurt to talk.

"Few hours. You were only alone in your mind for about one." He brought over a try of food to the bed. "Eat, then sleep… we will have much to do tomorrow."


	6. Chapter 6

_**I am so sorry it has taken forever to upload this chapter. And I am sorry my Loki chapters are so short. Please read and review. Hopefully the next update wont almost be two months. THANKS FOR READING!**_

* * *

The days that followed after the breaking of the mental barriers put up by the professor, proved to be very productive. I had become extremely productive in telekinesis, when Loki came into the training room he stood quietly to the side and observed me. I was working on moving water from one glass to the other which proved to be easy enough but I wanted to do more. I closed my eyes and focused on the water molecules; I wanted to change the state of mater. If I could do that I could do just about anything. However, I couldn't do it I could hold the water in a distinct shape but I was unable to freeze it. I groaned in frustration and flung the water away.

"I see you are doing marvelous darling." I turned to see Loki chuckling.

"Oh shut up." I grumbled turning to him.

He smirked at me and raised a brow, "Oh how I do love your fire. Come I have some people I wish for you to meet." Loki then lead out of the training room that I have been leaving in complete disarray as of late. We walked in a comfortable silence for the most part, that is until I started to get a little fidgety; when I began to notice all the people he has taken under the control of his blue staff thing, "You wish to ask me something?" Loki was the first to break the silence.

My steps faltered, "Well, uhm, why is it that you haven't used that scepter on me?" He stopped walking and I ran into his back.

He turned and looked down at me. "You, Alva are something different than a lowly mortal of Midgard. I'm not just referring to this 'mutation' that you have. I have been doing some research while you were training these past few days." He paused, "I have found very little about you aside from what you have told me." And glanced around, looking down the hallway, we were alone now.

"And what?"

"And what I mean is that I have tried to gather all the information I can on those around me and I have no other information on you, I only know what you have told me. I have found documentation of your schooling but it does not equate with what you have told me."

"What do you mean they don't match?" I was starting to get confused.

"We have already been over the fact that you memories have been tampered with, but I fear we have grossly underestimated how much."

"Grossly underestimated… by how much?" I looked up at him with.

"By about fifty years." Loki said as if it were nothing and began walking down the hallway again.

"Wait." I ran after him and cut him off. "Wait a moment what do you mean?" I looked up at him, "What do you mean fifty years? I'm only just turned twenty-three. Where are you getting your information?"

Loki looked down at me, "I have come to have many resources over the past few weeks I have been here. One particular asset is a former member of S.H.I.E.L.D whom you are about to meet. And I will have him answer all your questions." We arrived at the end of the hallway and placed his hand on the wall, which began to glow around his palm. Shortly after the wall opened to reveal an elevator. Loki waved me, "Ladies first." He pushed a button and we began to descend down.

The doors opened to a vast work area. Probably the size of a high school gym. The room was full of glowing blue eyed workers, all of home were trying to help Loki with his plans. I wasn't sure what his plans were but I also wasn't about to ask, after all he has done for me. "Now for the gentlemen I wish for you to meet." He led me over to where an older man was fiddling with some gadget and a younger man who looked like he belonged to some sort of commando. "Alva this is Dr. Selvig and Agent Barton."

"Uhh hi."

"Agent Barton, you know your orders regarding Miss Alva."

"Yes sir, When I am with her I am to protect her at all cost and I am to answer all her questions, Sir!" The one called Barton recited like an oath.

"I leave you in his capable hands." He bent his head down to my ear. "You are to stay with Barton until I return." Loki whispered his breath fanning my cheek, before pulling away I could have sworn he had kissed my cheek. Heat rose to my face but before I could look at him he was gone and I was left alone with Barton and Selvig.

"Miss Alva, Loki stated that you have questions that you wished to be answered. I believe I have some of those." Barton spoke bringing me from my thoughts.


	7. Chapter 7

Barton like the others under Loki's control had glowing iced eyes with a focused stare. "Miss Alva if you follow me." Barton led me to a private table with a laptop in hand not far from where Dr. Selvig was working. "Have a seat Miss Alva."

Sitting down I looked up at him "You don't have to call me 'Miss'" _'It was starting to get annoying.'_

"I am to address you as 'Miss' or 'Lady' as ordered by Loki. I assumed that you would prefer the former." Barton explained as he opened the laptop and began to search for something. After a few minutes he placed the device in front of me. "I do not know much about you personally but I know how to get the information you need or at least on the right path. Here is the file S.H.I.E.L.D has put together on you. Read at you leisure. If you have any questions I will be with the Dr. I will have my on you incase anything shall befall." He gave me a nod and walked away.

Before me on the computer screen was a file icon with my name. I stared for a moment wonder why I had a file and what was inside. I only hesitated for a moment before clicking on the icon. I nanoseconds documents, images, new articles, began to litter the screen. Layer upon layer filled the screen until a PDF file of an official S.H.I.E.L.D report popped up in the middle of the screen. 'Signy Alva Erikdoitter'

"Erikdoitter?" I thought that can't be right. My parent's last name was Haraldson. Though the more I thought about my life the more I became confused. Trying to put things together that didn't fit along with memories that seemed almost movie like flooded my mind. Nothing from my past made any snese to me _'How much of my life is a lie?'_

I shook my head to clear my thoughts and began to scroll through the file.

**Subject 0-8-4-IH-1953 location classified.**

**Sex: Female**

**Height: 5'4"**

**Weight: 107 (upon arrival to medical bay)**

**Ethnicity: Caucasian with dark hair. Eyes dark **

**0-8-4 subject was found unresponsive on the night of April 19****th**** at approximately 22:37. Subject appeared to a malnourished state it is unknown how long the subject had been without nourishment. When subject was brought to the medical bay her body rejected all forms of medication. Responding with convulsions. When stabilized she was left to rest and to heal on he own. **

**When the subject awoke the nurses in the room collapsed and never regained consciousness. When more nurses entered the room they were met with an ungodly wind, they described it as tornado of sorts. When one got close to the subject she was frozen in place, she then proceeded to grab a scalpel from a surgical try, held the blade to her throat and sliced her jugular. It did not take long for the agents to realize that this power or force came from the subject thus the title 0-8-4. **

**It was decided that the subject was to be terminated but no methods of eradication seemed to work. Thus we turned to Howard Stark for answers. He came up with idea to sedate and put into stasis until farther notice.**

**Evaluation completed by Agent Carter on April 30****th**** year 1953. **

Attached below was an old black and white photograph it was faded but I could see it the image was me unconscious on a table with sunken in cheeks.My fingers traced the image lightly. "This can't be real." I whispered, "I'm only twenty-three…" I began frantically looking through the other files.

**SUBJECT 0-8-4-IH-1953 AWOKE AND ESCAPED. LOCATION UNKNOWN. 1989… SUBJECT 0-8-4-IH-1953 FOUND AT IN NEW YORK CAMR IN CONTACT WITH CHARLSE XAXIVER. XAXVIER WAS ABLE TO SATE THE HER AND PLACE NEW MEMORIES, MAKE HER FORGET WHO SHE IS AND WAS GIVEN THE NAME SIGNY ALVA ERIKDOITTER. IN LATE 90S SUBJECT HAD A LAPSE AND HER MIND HAD TO BE ULTERED AGAIN WITH A NEW IDENTITY LAST NAME HARALDSON. SUBJECT 0-8-4-IH-1953 MIND HAS HAD CONSTENT ALTERATION EVER FIVE YEARS BY XAXIVER.**

I began to see images flash through my mind of a life I did not know. Tears began to streak my face and I shoved the laptop of the table with my mind across the room. What was I? I always thought I was a mutant. I trusted the Professor and my whole life was a lie.

"Alva." I heard. "You must calm down." I saw Loki's eyes in front of me. "You have killed two of my men I cannot have you killing anymore." I couldn't calm myself it was like a flood gate had been opened. Sighing Loki placed a hand on the side of my head. "I am sorry but I did not know how else to explain it to you." I stared at him. "You must rest now. We will have much to discuss. When your true memory returns. Now sleep."

When I woke I was in my bedroom that was adjacent to Loki. The room was dark and I just stared into the void remembering who I was but it wasn't all quite there. Though visons flashed through my eyes. Grand golden halls filled with joyous celebration, a vast sky littered with stars the never fade, and the warmth of emerald sheets lined with gold trimmings. My mind lingered on the last image for a while longer, the more I focused the more I could see. There was someone there with me under the sheets pale arms encircled my waist and I felt an enlightening wave wash over me along with something familiar. Only one thing came to mind "Loki."

Grasping at the sheets I shoot up, "I know Loki… Loki knows me."

"I see you are remembering." I heard the door close and Loki stood in front of me using his magic to light the room.

"Why didn't you tell me who I was?" I asked.

He sighed and sat down next to me but did not look at me, "You have been gone many years. Far longer than those records indicate. I had to be sure of who you were this, this the only way I knew how."

"I still don't know who I am, my memory is not all there only bits of pieces."

"It will come in time, I am sorry for deceiving you." Loki turned to be and held my hand. "You are the only one I wish not to deceive."

"Will you tell me what… who I am?"

"You are half Asgardian and Light Elf. And you were to be my wife Signy."


	8. Chapter 8

**Here we are again. I hope you all enjoy it! Keep reading and please feel free to review. I know Loki is starting to be a little out of character but I hope you all still like him.**

* * *

"We were engaged?" I asked.

"Yes our wedding was to be in the spring. We had everything planned, you told me mother helped you with the dress and would 'be pleasantly surprised.' But the month before the wedding something happened the place was broken into. They did not take anything but it was evident that they were trying to reach our chambers; it was a small band and we had thought we dealt with them all. However I was mistaken." Loki bit out the last part. "I was interrogating one of them. Some cocky rebel, he wouldn't answer anything, he just stood there and grinned. After hours of trying to break him, he whispered something that made me fear the worst." Loki paused and I watched him carefully as his hands fisted over his knees. "He said 'You've been away from your bride for some time. I do hope she is alright?'" He spat and spurred to his feet. "I ended his existence right there and teleported to our room. I found the place ransacked and covered with blood." He began to pace. "I searched the whole room and guards and Thor searched the place and the grounds but you were nowhere to be found. It was later discovered that the blood spilt in our chambers was not yours at least not most of it." Loki chuckled as he paused he was remembering something. "You were and excellent fighter you were able to best Thor a few times, without your gifts now that was a sight." Loki's lips were graced with a somber smile, and I could see tears begin to form in his eyes. He turned away quickly from me and stared out the window. "You may have been on this dreadful realm for half a century, but you've been gone for a long time Signy… Alva, I'm sorry I just do not what to call you now." He sighed and looked at me silently asking for an answer "I shall try to call you Alva until your memories return, then you may decide what you prefer to be called."

"Loki?" I asked as I detangled myself from the sheets and stood next to the bed. "You said I have been here on Earth for about fifty years." I paused as he nodded. "How long ago did I go missing?" I asked not knowing what to expect.

Loki turned away from me bracing himself against the window frame. "Just shy of seven hundred years, six hundred eight-seven to be exact. I have no knowledge of where you were before here. Hiemdall could not see you, the Valkyries did not have you, and neither did Hel. You were lost. But know I searched for you in every possible way I could. In all my searching I found no trace of you and I had turned to masking my grief and pushing it inside."

'_He bottled up centuries of pain? No wonder he is so unbalanced.'_ I thought. I noticed Loki was in vacant stare remembering all that has happened. I slowly began to walk to him, when I was behind him I was unsure of what to do for a moment. Until I was hit by a wave of emotions; what I felt for Loki began to flood back to me though the memories were not all there the feelings were. "I'm sorry." I whispered as I latched on to his back hugging him from behind. "I am so sorry." I began to cry.

"You have nothing to be sorry for. You were taken from me." Loki gritted out. "If I had been there we would not be here today."

"It isn't your fault either. There was no way you could have known, the ones to blame are the ones who took me." I tried to reason with him. "You should not have to have gone through that. So much pain bottled up for so long. I wish I could remember everything." I placed my hands over his heart as his rested over mine. "The feeling is there but… It's confusing. So much is happening at once I'm not sure if it's real or a plot to some movie; learning my memories have been tampered with to the point I can't recognize myself anymore is unsettling." I whispered.

Loki turned around and did something that I was not expecting, he hugged me. His arms wrapped around my body pressing it close to his, my head tucked under his chin. "I know it is hard, and you are confused beyond all reason. Your memories will return in time, it would be best not to force it anymore lest we want to destroy the room. But know this you were to be wife long ago and I loved you then and I still love you now."

"But what if they don't come back, what if I am never the same person I was all that time ago. How could you still love someone who doesn't remember who they are? I feel for you I really do but I don't know how real it is? I don't want to hurt you but it's so confusing without all the pieces together." Tears began to prickle the corners of my eyes.

"None of that." Loki whispered grasping my shoulders to push me away from him. "Look at me." I didn't move my gaze. "Alva." The command in voice was chilling. I slowly raised my eyes to him. "Those are the same eyes I fell for so long ago." His thumb grazed my cheek and brushed the falling tears. "You are still you. Memories or not. And if they do not return and you still remain uncertain of your feelings for me, then I will just to have to court you once again. I captured your heart once before and I shall do it again. This time though it will be easier." He smirked, "I know all your desires."

"And what if they have changed, after all we've been apart the better half of a millennium."

"Then I will learn and still sweep you off your feet." He laughed as he stared down into my eyes, hands holding my face lightly. I stared back at him searching for any deception a part of me feared that this was all some ploy, but I saw only pain and love. I smiled at him, _'He may be crazed but he feels right, this is where I am supposed to be.'_ My thoughts were interrupted by a banging at the door. "What!?" Loki growled as he stomped to the door. Loki opened the door to find Barton there, they began whispering to each other, than Barton glanced over Loki to look at me and nodded. They nodded and Loki shut the door. "Alva," Loki returned to my side, "I must go and take care of a budding problem." I frowned he was leaving. "I shall return as quickly as possible. In my steed will be Barton he shall see to all your needs. While I'm gone if you leave this room Barton is to be with you at all times. I will not have a repeat of before. You shall also practice your telekinesis." He leaned down to my ear, "When I return, if the memories have yet to resurface I shall you of the first time we met." Loki kissed my cheek and was gone in as if he was just a ghost.

Loki wasn't gone for long a few hours at most. I was laying in his bed when he returned looking up to him as he shut the door. "Loki," I smiled "You're back."

"Alva it is late you should be asleep." Loki scolded me as he removed his coat.

"I wanted to wait for you, Barton said you'd only be gone for a few hours at most." I said sitting up. "Besides you said you'd tell me about us." I yawned the last bit.

"That I did but not tonight." I pouted and he just chuckled. "You were half asleep when I returned. Tomorrow I shall tell you of us." Loki explained as he began to disrobe. Making his way to the edge of the bed and looked down at me, "Will you be staying?" He removed his undershirt and revealed his marble chest, it was something that the greats would carved. "Or will you be returning to your room?"

"I think I'll… stay." I whispered then I noticed the scars that marred his skin. My fingers lightly traced the pale pink lines, there were so many. "How did these?" I whispered.

"Centuries of battles and wars." Loki grasped my hand. "Nothing to worry over." He went to place his hands on my shoulders but I stopped him I noticed a long scar on his right bicep. I pulled his arm closer look at it better.

My finger traced the raised pink jagged line down his arm. "I recognize this." I muttered. "I remember seeing you on the forest floor slumped and bloody against a tree; and there was a creature near you it was big with horns and it was dead. I remember hear a large ruckus and investigating. I came across destroyed trees daggers littered the area. I was scared but I had to know what caused the destruction. That's when I saw you there against the tree, you were so beautiful even if you were covered in blood."

"You saved me that day. Though I wouldn't let you know that then." I looked up at him, "I am a prince after all, I had to act strong and proud."

"You tried to put tough act, pretending that it didn't hurt."

"But you saw right through it."

_**I was picking flowers in my garden when I heard a loud crash in the forest followed by repeated cracks. Looking up I saw a large plume of dirt and dust fill the air over the tops of the tree. "What in the world?" I stood looking in the direction of the cloud and a beast roar shook the land. I stepped back in fear, as the roar continued but it was silenced abruptly. I dropped my basket and took off towards the noise, I was curious I had to know what it was.**_

_**As I approached the destruction I saw huge trees snapped in half. That's when I noticed large hoof prints, 'some sort of beast.' I thought as I bent to examine it. That's when I heard a groan. I looked around and saw nothing; then the groan came once more. 'Ah there it is.' My eyes darted over to a barely visible figure behind a tree. "Hello?" I called as the tree carefully giving it a wide birth. What I found I was not expecting. A pale man with dark hair dressed in green and black leather with gold trimming. His face was scrunched in pain as he clutched his right arm. "Oh my." I rushed to his side, "Let me help you." But before I could touch him he swatted my hands away.**_

"_**I do not need help." He spat, "I am not wear." He added.**_

"_**I never said you were." I huffed. "I saw you were hurt and badly I might add and offered assistance." I looked around to see what could have caused injuries to this man, then there it was a large boar like creature laid on its side eviscerated. "You obviously defeated that boar." **_

_**The man began to try to stand but failed, "Damn it." He muttered. I noticed his left hand stared to pulsate light but quickly flickered away. **_

"_**Oh you do magic that is impressive, I can only do a little, like moving objects and reading minds." I thought if I broke the tension he'd let me help him. I could see him relax, "Can I at least clean your wounds then maybe your magic will be back and you can heal yourself then. My home is not too far from here." I tried to reason.**_

_**He seem to mull it over, "Fine." He bit out.**_

_**I reached for him this time he didn't lash out. I draped his left arm over my shoulder and tried to support his weight. "By the way I am Signy."**_

"_**Loki,"**_


	9. Chapter 9

**Here is chapter 9 everyone. I hope you enjoy it. I know the pace of this fanfic is kinda fast slow. The relationship is moving quickly but the over all story is not. Once I get all this nitty gritty build up out of the way it will catch up with the movie... But it will vary some.**

* * *

My vision stared to fade to black and after a moment Loki came into focus. "Alva?" He asked brushing his hand over my cheek. "Are you alright?"

"Yeah… I just… it's just that I remembered it when we met. It was short but I saw it." I whispered.

"That is most wonderful." He kissed my forehead. "I told you, your memory would start to return to you." Loki pulled me into a tight hug. "Come you must rest and can see that that vision has drained you." I tried to stifle a yawn. "There is no hiding it from me." He pulled me down on to the bed and draped the covers over us.

I laid my head on his pale chest running my fingers along the raised skin. "Loki…" he made a small hum telling me to continue. "This is so strange to me… my life is lie, that has been rewritten so many times. And I feel scared and lost but when you are here with me. It all goes away and it doesn't matter. I feel safe with you." I felt him run fingers through my hair.

"Centuries of muscle memory." Loki mumbled.

"How long have we been together?" I looked up at him.

"Now is not the time. They will return when they are ready. I will however begin to court you again. That is the most I will do to for now. Your mind is sensitive right now. I will not over load it." Loki placed his hand on my head and lightly pushed it to his chest. "Sleep." I closed my eyes and let the dreams come, hoping they would reveal something.

The next day I woke up alone, the bed cold. "Loki." I called but no answer. "He really needs to stop doing that." I got out of bed and went to change. I pulled out a dark green cami along with a black long sleeved shirt to layer with. I found a pair of old worn black jeans that were to long for me, so it turned them to cut offs. "Now where are my boots." I mumbled to myself. _'Under the bed!' _I flipped the covers over and there they were. Pulling them on I left the room to find Barton standing outside the door.

"Ma'am." He addressed me. "How are you this morning?"

"I'm doing good. Uh where is Loki?"

"He is seeing to something, procuring things for the Dr. Selvig."

"Oh."

"Miss Alva, I assume you have not had anything to eat today?" I nodded. "If you would follow me." Barton began to lead the way down the hall. "Loki has instructed me to stay by your side till his return when you are outside of your bedroom. Exceptions are of course the ladies room. He has also told me you are to resume practicing once done with your morning meal. And this afternoon we will begin your physical training."

"Physical training?" I asked.

"Yes, there may come a time where your powers will not be useful, such as another gifted or an environment; So Loki has deemed it necessary for you to learn at the very least basic combat in case the need arises."

After breakfast I had hardly seen anyone and when I asked Barton he said that everyone was around somewhere, most likely giving me a wide birth as ordered by Loki. I then asked him why Loki would do that and he awkwardly explained that the others were not exactly ordered to stay away but rather feared being close to me because of what Loki might do if they overstepped their place.

Barton stood on the other side of the training room leaning against the wall, just watching as I practice manipulating the objects around me. One thing was for sure as my memory came back my powers got stronger. Everything was becoming easier. I could lift things without having to use my hands as focus points. The effort needed to lift and send an object flying across the room was becoming less exerting.

I heard a beeping go off and my eyes darted to Barton who was looking at his watch. "Miss Alva, it is time for lunch."

"Oh alright." I let the current object I was holding drop to the floor gently and followed him out of the room.

"Be sure to eat a good meal, your training begins an hour after lunch." Once in the mess hall we sat down at a table in the center and I noticed he did not having any food in front of him.

"Aren't you going to eat?" I asked.

"I eat when I am not watching you."

"Did Loki order that?" I asked, he didn't say anything. I then shoved an apple in his face. "Well I'm ordering you to eat at least this," I could see his electric blue eyes debating on what to do. "if you don't take it I'll tell Loki that you left me alone."

He smirked and took the apple from my hand. "You are becoming more like him every day" He chuckled biting into the apple.

After lunch I returned to my, well Loki and mine's room to rest for a bet. I lay on the bed and pulled out my sketchbook from my bag by the side table. I hadn't drawn anything in a while. I sat up and crossed my legs, opening my book and flipping through the images. Mostly drawings off people I see at cafes or in the park along with a few random drawings of some creatures I made up from my mind. The ones I made up were monsters mostly humanoid but just above mindless pawns. Today I was drawing something up from my mind as well. As I sketched a large figure began to emerge. I tall man sat reclining in a large floating throne. Next to the figure I drew a hooded creature who was extending his hand towards a crumpled woman on the grown. I was in the middle of drawing a second thumb on the hand of the hooded creature when there was a knock on my door.

"Miss Alva, it is time to begin your training." I heard Barton's muffled voice.

"OK, I'll be right out." I left my book on the bed open after one final look and ran out the door. I smiled at him "So what will I be doing today?"

"Basics, Loki has told me that you were trained in combat. We will begin with basics and see what your body remembers."

"Oh, that sounds like an idea."

Barton led me to a different training room then where I normally practice my powers. The floor was padded as well. There were practice dummies along with other equipment scattered around the room. "For now you will use the dummies." Barton positioned me in front of one of the sparing dummies. "Now I would like to see you punch this dummy."

"Ok." I made a fist with my right hand and my feet shoulder width apart. I inhaled and threw a punch at the dummy. When I made contact it knocked back with some force.

"Again, this time your left." I did as he said the dummy bumped pack. "Right hand again." The dummy bumped back again, farther this time. "Again." This went on for about an hour and I was exhausted. The time when I made contact with the dummy it knocked down to the floor.

"Oh shit, I didn't think I could do that."

"Loki said you were strong we just have to unlock it." He smirked, "That's enough for today. I shall escort you back to your room. Loki should be back by now."

We walked back to my room and I gave Barton a small smile while saying I'll see him tomorrow. When I entered the room I saw Loki sitting on the bed shoulders slumped staring down at my sketch book. "Loki?" I asked walking over to him. He didn't move or acknowledge my presence. I stood over him and saw his hand was tracing the picture I had started earlier. "Loki."

"This… this is where you were. You were taking to this waste." He whispered.

"Loki?"

His head snapped up as he dropped the book to the floor and pulled me to him. "I am deeply sorry… I could not protect you."

* * *

**I hope you all enjoyed it. Please review. **


	10. Chapter 10

**Here is chapter 10 sorry for the slow update, with finishing up school it is hard to keep up with all my Fics and homework.**

* * *

Loki threw my sketch book across the room and drew me close to his chest. "I am sorry that I was not there. I am sorry I could not protect you the way I promised." I felt him shudder as I slowly wrapped my arms around him.

"Loki, it's okay now. We found each other it may have taken sometime but we are back together again."

"I will right this." Loki pulled away from me. "I will right what has been done to you." He looked me in the eye, cradling my face in his hands. He leaned in and gently placed his cold lips on mine.

'_He has always felt like ice.' _ I thought thinking back to the first kiss he stole from me and smiled letting a small giggle escape my lips.

"What has started this fit my love?"

"Oh nothing," I blushed. "It's just I remembered our first kiss… the one you stole."

"I did nothing of the sort." He mocked his offense "How could you accuse me of such a thing."

I was silent for a moment as I thought about the events of the past few days. Everything moved fast and learning who I really was not something I was handling well. '_Even though in though in this life my first name was Signy it always felt weird when people said it or myself; Alva always seemed right, but maybe that was because I wasn't right?' _

"Darling are you alright?" Loki pulled me from my thoughts.

"Oh yes of course I am." I smiled at him. "I was just thinking."

"Oh and what as drew your mind so far me at this moment?" He teased me.

"I was thinking about my name, well names. About how for as long as I remember at least for my time on earth, even though Signy was my given name it never felt right here. Alva felt right here it felt like me. But now I'm no longer that person with no memory and out of control powers. But I also feel I am no long just Signy anymore be here has changed me. I've just been trying to figure out who I am." I paused and looked at him "I'm trying to figure out which me is me. And I think I may have figured it out. I feel Signy is right. I feel that I am more Signy then Alva, though I won't forget about my time here." Loki looked down at me as I explained my revelation.

"This is wonderful darling." A smile graced his lips, "I am so delighted." His cold calloused fingers grazed my cheek: I placed my hand over his and laced our fingers together.

"Kiss me." I whispered.

Loki hesitated for a moment, he seemed to be debating if he should or not but wind up smiling. "As you wish my love." He bent down to capture my lips. At first the kiss was gentle, chaste even but it quickly turned into something more primal. I wrapped my arms around his neck to pull him closer deepening the kiss. One of his hands ghosted down my body as the other fisted my hair. Loki gave a slight sharp tug which caused me to gasp; which Loki took as an opportunity to explore my mouth, trying to take control. I began to fight back his invasion as I shifted my position: I settled myself over his lap and I could feel him against me. I smirked as I trailed my fingers down his chest as my hand traveled it came to rest at the top of his leather pants. I bit his lip with a gentle tug as I grasped his hard on. I was satisfied to hear moan escape his throat. Loki pulled my head away from his, cradling my head in his hands, "Do not start something unless you intend to finish." He growled.

"Oh I intend to finish, many, many times." I purred as I pressed his shoulders back, forcing him down on the bed. I felt his hands rake over my body and it set it on fire.

I felt his hands travel from my hips to my ass and he gave a firm squeeze causing me to moan in pleasure. Loki took my moment of surprise and flipped our positions. "You know love that I prefer to be on top." He purred as his mouth latched onto my neck. Loki began to remove my shirt and attack my breast with his mouth when there was a knock at the door. "Ignore it." But the banging continued Loki let out a deep growl and stormed to the door. "WHAT?!" He snapped at a blue eyed guard.

"There is development, Selvig and Barton require your attention." The guard answered.

"Away with you." Loki spat, he turned to me as he adjusted his appearance. "I am sorry my love duty calls, but I shall return as soon as possible." He strode across the room to me and placed a kiss on my forehead. "I will see you soon my love."


	11. Author's Note- Sorry not a chapter :

Author's Note

Hello my lovely readers I am sorry that this is not an update. I have to apologize immensely for the horrible lack of updating for this story. I have not had any inspiration with writing this one; my focus has been more on my true blood ff and work. I must assure you that I am not abandoning this story. I am taking a step back to review and revise; I am not happy with the progress of how it is going I feel that it is not up to par with my true blood ff. I will be rewriting this fic the characters and over all plot of the story will stay the same I will just be changing up some events and adding more detail.

Please do not hate me for the longer wait but I want my story to be on the same level as my tb, I love that story so much and I want to love this one just as much.

K.C. Diehl


End file.
